


wear my heart upon my sleeve

by carissima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctors & Physicians, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Nurses, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sickening amount of fluff if im being honest, harry suffers lots of dick pain, liam's a nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's a nurse. Harry's a ridiculous, gorgeous boy who keeps ending up in A&E.</p><p>He calls Liam Doctor Dick. Liam's not even a <i>doctor</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wear my heart upon my sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> So Caris sent me a note that basically outlined this fic. It's entirely her idea, I just had to write it for her because I adore her.

Liam's just finishing up his sutures when Louis appears in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame with an eyebrow cocked.

Liam sighs quietly before he turns back to five-year-old Jamie with the soon-to-be-scarred knee. "All done," Liam tells the boy in a bright tone. "You were so brave. I think maybe Mummy could be bribed into buying you a treat on the way home, since you were so good."

"Really?" Jamie asks, his face lighting up as he glances over his shoulder towards his long-suffering mother who looks both harried and relieved at the same time. She lets out a heavy sigh before nodding.

Jamie turns back towards Liam, looking adorably excited. "Thanks Liam!" he whispers loudly.

Liam smothers a laugh before he forces his expression into something more becoming a medical professional. "Now, just try and remember not to fall off walls, okay? Your mum worries about you and we don't want that, do we?"

"No, Liam," Jamie says, looking suitably chastened. "I'll be more careful, I promise."

"Okay, in that case you can have one of these," Liam says, dropping his voice into a conspiratorial whisper. He wheels his stool over to his desk and pulls open the drawer to reveal an overflow of lollipops. He picks out a red one and wheels his stool back over to where Jamie's practically bouncing on the bed, his eyes wide on the lolly.

"What do you say, Jamie?" his long-suffering mum prompts as she picks him up off the bed and settles him on her hip. He's about a year too big for such a move but he curls into his mum's neck and hugs her tight.

"Thanks, Liam," he murmurs, suddenly sounding sleepy as he unwraps the lollipop and shoves it into his mouth. "You're the best nurse ever."

"You're welcome," Liam tells him before he leads them out, Louis following them to the main desk where Liam says his goodbyes before he turns to Louis with an expectant look.

"Your fella's here again," Louis singsongs to him. He looks smug and far, far cheerier than he should at 9pm on a Friday night in A&E.

"My fella?" Liam plays dumb. He has to. It's not like Harry actually _is_ his fella. Or his anything, really. He's just a very cute boy who winds up in A &E on a semi-regular basis with a suspected broken dick.

Oh god. He's going to have to examine Harry's dick. _Again_.

"He's in Consult 4," Louis tells him. Liam narrows his eyes because Louis looks horribly smug and happy and-.

"Nick's here," Liam blurts out in understanding, and suddenly _he's_ the one who's grinning, especially when Louis' expression shifts into a glare. "You should just ask him out, you know."

"He's a twat," Louis says through clenched teeth. "A floppy haired twat. He's a fucking wanker and you know it. And you're one to talk."

"It's not like that," Liam insists, although the heat in his cheeks betrays how much he wants it to be true. "And you need to get over that whole vending machine thing already."

"He thought I was a _teenager_ ," Louis mutters under his breath. Liam tells himself quite sternly not to laugh. At all. "Who could be bribed to steal shit from the vending machine. I'm a fucking doctor."

"You know he was high," Liam says. "Legally. On painkillers. And it was four months ago. He's been awkwardly flirting with you ever since."

"Shut up no he hasn't," Louis says in a rush before he reaches out to twist Liam's nipple through his shirt and storms off towards his office. Liam watches him go, his hand rubbing his sore nipple before he sighs and heads towards Consult 4 and Harry Styles, his most ridiculous, and apparently loyal, patient.

Liam takes a deep breath before he pushes the door open, his smile bright and easy as he walks inside. Harry's sitting on the bed, a hand cupping his dick through his jeans and a pained smile on his beautiful face. It's a familiar sight, much to Liam's despair. This is the fourth time Harry's been in with a dick injury in four months and each time he refuses to let anyone see him except for Liam, regardless of how busy Liam is or how long Harry has to wait. With his damaged dick.

"Liam!" Harry greets him with a huge smile that flashes dimples and teeth. Harry's in what Liam's come to realise is his usual attire, which is to say skinny jeans and a loose, often outrageous shirt, unbuttoned to his navel. The skinny jeans are a particular problem, since Liam ends up struggling to tug them off gently while Harry groans and moans at every little movement. And well. Liam's a professional. He's been a trained nurse for five years and yet hearing Harry making sex noises on his bed is a lot to deal with.

"Hi Harry," Liam says, grabbing the stool and wheeling it over towards Harry before he settles into it. "How's it going then?"

"Oh, pretty good, you know," Harry says conversationally. "Nick's around somewhere. I think he's trying to stalk Doctor Tomlinson."

"Louis will be delighted," Liam tells him with a wink. Harry laughs loudly, which makes Liam smile and duck his head slightly, embarrassed at how good it feels to make Harry laugh. "But I was mostly asking about your injury?"

"Oh!" Harry smacks his head with the heel of the hand that's not on his dick. "Yeah. I mean, we were playing football."

"You and Nick were playing football?" Liam says, trying not to sound dubious. He fails. Miserably. It's just that he's never met anyone with as little coordination over his own limbs as Harry. And Nick doesn't seem much better, if he's being honest.

"Turns out we suck," Harry says, completely straight-faced. Liam can't even tell if he's being serious or not. "Nick kicked the ball straight at my dick. Poor Reginald. It would've been impressive if he'd done it on purpose. He was aiming for the goal though. Which was like, twenty feet to the left of where I was standing."

It's a testament to how professional Liam really is that he doesn't laugh. And he doesn't even flinch anymore at Harry's insistence on naming his dick. He manages a sympathetic cluck before he stands up and pulls the curtain around the bed.

"You need help getting those off?" Liam asks. They practically have a routine now that's oddly intimate.

"Not sure," Harry says as he toes off his boots and rolls onto his back, his hand finally moving away from his dick to unbutton his jeans. He winces his way through it, sighing happily when he finally gets his fly undone and arches his hips up, and Jesus, Liam's still not prepared for the sight of Harry on his back, legs spread and thrusting up while he undresses.

Professional, he reminds himself firmly. He's a goddamn professional.

"Uh, I might need a bit of help," Harry says. He's got his jeans halfway down his thighs and he's wearing luminous yellow boxers that should look ridiculous but mostly just make Liam's mouth go a bit dry as he helplessly notes the bulge. He knows what Harry's dick looks like. He's had to examine it three times now. He almost knows it as well as his own. He knows it curves slightly to the left, he knows that Harry's above average since Harry unashamedly gets hard every time Liam examines him (he just grins cheerfully at Liam and shrugs); and he knows that Harry feels nice and heavy in his hand.

But back to the task at hand. He moves towards the bed and reaches for the waistband of Harry's jeans, getting a firm grip before he tugs them down Harry's legs. And okay, maybe he has a slight thing for Harry's legs too. They're long and slender and Liam is so, so screwed.

Between them and with a lot of shuffling and giggling from Harry, they get his jeans off and Liam folds them carefully and deposits them at the end of the bed.

"You're going to have to take me to dinner," Harry says casually as he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers.

Liam blinks at him before his heart starts pounding. "W-what?"

"You've seen me naked more times than my last boyfriend," Harry says. Then he winks.

Liam lets out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding in as he breaks into a smile. "Or you could just stop breaking your dick."

"Tell that to Nick," Harry grumbles. Then his hips are coming up and his shorts are going down his thighs and Liam very slowly breathes in.

For the next ten minutes, he gets extremely intimate with Harry's crotch area. And Harry, as usual, gets hard. It's bloody torture.

Liam finally, _thankfully_ , stands back and removes his gloves. "You can get dressed," he tells Harry, who gives no indication that he's heard Liam. "Harry?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry murmurs finally, reaching down to tug his boxers back up. Liam helps him with his jeans, leaving Harry to button himself back up as he throws his gloves into the bin and opens up the curtain. "Well? Will my mother still get to harass me about grandkids?"

Liam laughs as he reaches for his file and makes a few quick notes. "Yeah, absolutely," he says, putting his pen down and spinning around to find Harry dressed and sitting up again, his legs spread obscenely wide and his hands resting lightly on his knees.

Liam swallows carefully. "Um, just be careful for the next few weeks," he tells Harry. "You know the drill. No sex. Try not to masturbate. Wear looser clothes. And maybe stay away from ball games."

Harry throws his head back and laughs loudly. "Liam, you're making puns," he says in absolute delight.

Liam gets to his feet and holds out a hand to help Harry down from the bed, their hands folding together perfectly before Liam pulls back and surreptitiously wipes his hand on his trousers.

"Is it too much to ask that you take better care of yourself?" Liam asks.

Harry crosses his eyes and sticks out his tongue, which is Liam's answer, he guesses.

"A lad would think you don't enjoy these little dates of ours, Liam," Harry says, sounding outrageously sad.

Liam scoffs and just about stops himself from reaching out to ruffle Harry's hair, to his own horror. He makes a mental note to have Louis shout at him about how to be a bloody professional at work and not to paw at patients. Even if they do look like Harry; which is to say, everything Liam hadn't known he'd want in a boy.

"Your love life must be depressing as hell if you're calling these dates, Harry," Liam murmurs.

"Non-existent, if you must know," Harry tells him sadly. "Nobody wants me, Liam. A fine young man in the prime of his life. No gentleman callers. No one interested in my dick. Except you, of course."

"Strictly professionally," Liam says quickly, and there's that bloody word again. "I'm sure someone's interested in your dick though. It's uh, um, a nice dick."

Harry bursts out laughing while Liam flushes hotly and he wants to cover his face with his hands. Oh god. Why on earth had he said _that_?

"Thanks, mate," Harry tells him sincerely as Liam reaches for the door handle and swings it open. "I appreciate the professional opinion."

There's not much Liam can say to that, so he follows Harry to the main desk, where Nick's lounging like he's modelling for a shoot.

"Hey, Liam!" Nick greets him like a long-lost friend, pulling Liam into a surprisingly fierce hug. "Will he live? Harry's very attached to Reginald, you know. He makes all his decisions for him, doesn't he love?"

"Sometimes," Harry says with a careless shrug. "Reginald's never failed me yet."

"He'll be fine," Liam says a little desperately, trying to pretend at least for the receptionist's sake that he's a _professional_. "Just needs to take it easy for a fortnight. No football."

"No ball games, right Liam?" Harry teases and his elbow nudges into Liam's side.

"That's right," Liam says, and he's determined not to flush. Even if Nick does waggle his eyebrows at him.

Harry turns to Nick and somehow winds up plastered against Liam in the process. Liam takes a reluctant step to his left to leave some space between them, but Harry barely seems to notice. "What about you? Did you strike out with the lovely Doctor Tomlinson then?"

"He'll come around," Nick says breezily. "I'll charm him eventually."

"Sure," Harry says encouragingly. It's endearing as hell. "Well, let's leave Nurse Liam to do his job, Grimmy."

"Bye Liam, thanks for fixing his dick," Nick says, leaning around Harry to wink at Liam.

"Yeah, thanks Liam," Harry says more slowly. His smile is slow too. "I'll be more careful, I promise."

And well, it's not like Liam wants Harry to keep hurting his dick but he also doesn't want to think about not seeing Harry again. He schools his expression into a polite smile and waves them goodbye, sighing as the doors close behind them.

Then he's being paged, so he pulls back his shoulders and heads off at a brisk pace towards Consult 14.

*

He remembers the first visit Harry made to A&E. It'd been a Tuesday morning and Harry had limped in, leaning on Nick who looked even worse, if that was possible. Niall had taken Nick and Liam had seen to Harry, who was by all accounts a budding musician. By the sounds of it, they'd been playing some game that had ended when Nick had nearly knocked himself out and Harry had somehow burnt his dick with scalding water.

Liam still isn't quite clear how it all happened. But by the end of it, Harry had decided Liam was the best nurse ever, referring to him as Doctor Dick even though Liam had tried to explain that he wasn't a doctor and Nick had wandered away from Niall, doped up on drugs and had managed to mortally insult Louis.

"How's Harry then?" Louis asks as he drops down next to Liam in the canteen. He stifles a yawn and nicks Liam's cup of coffee, taking a long gulp before he winces and gags. "Tea, Liam. Get tea."

"Get your own tea," Liam mumbles. "And Harry's fine. Or he will be. No permanent damage."

"Reginald lives to fight another day then," Louis says with a sharp grin, so Liam pokes his side and is rewarded with a yelp. "Hey. No poking."

"I hear Nick was on the charm offensive," Liam says, hoping to change the subject. It's always fascinating to watch the way Louis' face changes at the first mention of Nick. Louis' eyes sharpen and his lips tighten. More telling, perhaps, is the way Louis' hands curl into gentle fists.

"Nick just wants a quick shag," Louis says with a sniff. "I'm not interested."

"And if he was interested in more?" Liam asks, curious.

"He's not," Louis says flatly.

Liam lets the subject drop and they share the rest of Liam's pasta in silence.

*

For the next few weeks, Liam works himself into the ground. He takes on extra shifts and puts himself on call. He ignores Louis' attempts to distract him and he tells Niall that he can't make drinks that week. Even Zayn can't drag him out, and eventually he just unplugs the phone so that when he does get home, he can get some goddamn sleep.

He absolutely is not feeling stupidly lonely or missing Harry. He barely _knows_ Harry. And for all Harry's weird, awkward flirting, Harry's never asked for his number or shown any interest in actually getting to know Liam outside of being Harry's Doctor Dick.

And it's fine. Liam didn't expect Harry to actually be interested in him. Just because Harry got hard when Liam touched him, it didn't mean Harry was interested. It was just a natural reaction, that's all. And even if Harry did pout and whine until Liam was free to see him, that doesn't exactly mean anything either. Harry was clearly just comfortable with Liam - it happened all the time with patients and nurses.

He's just arrived home after a double shift and he sleepwalks into the shower, washing off the night's work from his aching body before he stumbles into bed. He's not even been asleep for half an hour before his doorbell goes.

Liam remembers to pull a pair of joggers on, slung low on his hips as he staggers to his front door and flings it open. He stares at Harry, who looks far too good while Liam's looking and feeling like shit.

"Harry," Liam says dumbly. "What are you doing here?"

"Your abs," Harry blurts out before he flushes. And well - that's new. "I mean. Sorry. I woke you up."

"It's alright," Liam says slowly, feeling dopey and sleep-slow. "Do you want to come in? I can make coffee."

"Yeah, um, okay," Harry says, following Liam inside. His house isn't much, just a two-up two-down with a tiny lounge and a weirdly shaped kitchen, but it's all his. Liam likes it.

Liam flicks on the kettle and busies himself getting down two cups and measuring out the instant coffee.

"Louis gave me your address," Harry says into the silence. Liam looks up in surprise to find Harry smiling hesitantly at him. It's _weird_. Harry's never been anything but supremely confident around him, so this Harry is - well, it's endearing, if he's being honest. "I hope you don't mind."

"Course not," Liam says, turning back to the kettle to pour the water. He stirs the coffee and takes a seat opposite Harry, smothering a yawn. "Is everything alright? Patients don't normally make house visits."

"No, I guess not," Harry says. He curls his hands around his mug and stares down at the steaming liquid. "It's been two weeks."

"Since you last came in?" Liam asks slowly. It's too early and he's too tired but he's trying to force his brain to work properly.

"Yeah," Harry nods like that should make any sense at all to Liam. "Two weeks."

"Two weeks," Liam repeats. Apparently he's missing something because Harry's now looking at him expectantly.

"My dick's healed," Harry says slowly.

"That's great," Liam says, injecting enthusiasm into his voice. "You can uh, play ball games again. Just perhaps not with Nick."

"Nope, not with Nick," Harry says, sounding amused. Sounding like Liam's made a joke, but Liam doesn't get it. God he needs to sleep but Harry's in his house looking hot and fit and possibly with an extra button than usual undone. "He's busy playing his own ball games."

"That sounds dangerous," Liam says. He hopes it's not cricket. Nick could cause some serious damage with a cricket ball.

"With Louis," Harry says cheerfully.

Liam's stuck in a visual of Nick and Louis throwing cricket balls at each other's dicks.

"They're fucking," Harry says helpfully.

"Oh!" Liam blurts out. "That's. Well, it was inevitable, I guess."

"Perfect for each other," Harry agrees, although Liam's not sure that's exactly what he meant. "Or they'll kill each other."

Liam's not going to argue with that. "Sounds about right," he says around a yawn, and it's taking longer for him to open his eyes after each blink. "Sorry, double shift."

"And I'm keeping you up," Harry says, his eyes going comically wide.

"No it's fine," Liam says. He's half asleep.

Liam feels an arm curl around his waist and he falls into something warm and solid. He's vaguely aware of the smell of cinnamon and flowers before he tumbles into bed.

He's asleep before his head hits the pillow.

*

Liam spends a whole week feeling mortified about falling asleep on Harry. And when he's not feeling mortified, he's busy teasing Louis about his new relationship.

 _"It's not a relationship, Liam," Louis repeats._ Every time.

Liam thinks it's the best thing ever. Especially when Nick texts Louis, and Louis pretends not to be ridiculously happy. It's adorable, really.

"Yo, Payno," Louis says, stepping into the office Liam shares with about eight other nurses. He's just writing up some notes while the ward is quiet, and he's bored as hell.

"Yeah?" he looks up hopefully.

"Consult 6," Louis tells him. "Chest pains."

For a brief second he'd hoped-. But obviously not. He stands up and brushes down his shirt before he heads to Consult 6.

"Hey," Harry says as he steps inside, making Liam's head snap up in surprise.

"Harry," Liam says, his head feeling suddenly thick. "Hey. Louis said you have chest pains?"

"Did he," Harry murmurs. It's not a question, exactly, but Harry sounds amused. "You could call it that."

"Do you want to take off your shirt and I'll check it out?" Liam says, reaching for the stool and settling himself down. "Thank you, by the way. For putting me to bed. I would have just slept at the table if you hadn't."

"Sorry for waking you in the first place," Harry says wryly as he starts to unbutton the three buttons that are actually done up on his shirt. "I should have called first."

"You have my number?" Liam asks in surprise. Not that he should be all that shocked, since Louis gave out his personal address already. He reaches for the gloves, pausing when Harry's hand grabs for his.

"Liam, I don't have chest pains," Harry admits.

"Oh," Liam says. He must look confused because Harry stands up and moves closer, tugging Liam up until they're standing hip to hip.

"I was trying to ask you out," Harry blurts out. "Badly, obviously since you didn't even know I was doing it."

"Your dick was better," Liam says slowly because he's finally cottoning on.

"Reginald is excellent," Harry informs him. "He's kind of looking for a gentleman caller though."

"Is he now?" Liam murmurs, playing along. He settles his hand on Harry's hip cautiously, pleased when Harry hums happily under his breath. "This is horribly inappropriate you know. You're a patient."

"Nick's too busy bruising Louis' balls to damage mine," Harry tells him seriously. "Don't reckon I'll be back much now."

"That's both good to know and horribly disturbing," Liam tells him.

Harry just grins at him.

"I get off in three hours," Liam murmurs. He doesn't know what Harry wants, or even if he wants to date Liam or just fool around. He does know, however, that he wants whatever he can get. Whatever Harry's offering. He just wants Harry, even if it's just for a night.

"We could go get coffee," Harry says quickly.

"It'll be 3am," Liam says, crinkling his nose.

"Oh yeah," Harry says with a laugh. "Crap. What can we do at 3am?"

"I mean, you could come back to mine," Liam says, hoping he's not reading this entirely wrong. "Just to sleep. And we could get breakfast in the morning."

"Sounds perfect," Harry tells him. His grin is wide and god, so attractive. Liam desperately wants to kiss him. "I'll wait."

"You can't wait here," Liam tells him, huffing out a quiet laugh.

"Nick will keep me company," Harry says easily. "He's waiting for Louis to finish."

"Oh," Liam says.

Harry smiles at him before he leans in and brushes his lips against Liam's. They both pull back and Liam flushes as he slides his thumbs into Harry's belt loops. Harry leans in again and it's a proper kiss this time, slow and sweet and just a little filthy as Harry licks into his mouth.

Liam's hot and bothered and half-hard by the time they pull back. Harry's definitely hard and he looks like utter sin.

"Come find me after your shift," Harry says, digging his hand into Liam's pocket and pulling out his phone. He types in his number and saves it to Liam's phone. "I'll be around."

"Don't let Nick near Reginald," Liam says, his breath still a bit uneven. "Promise me."

Harry laughs as he presses a sloppy kiss to Liam's neck. God, he's so screwed.

"I promise," Harry swears. "Reginald's very monogamous."

Liam gives in for a moment and reaches down to cup Harry like he's been aching to for months. He gives Reginald a gentle squeeze before he moves away, leaving Harry groaning and hard.

"I'll see you and Reginald later," Liam promises. "It's a date."

The last thing Liam sees before the door closes behind him is Harry's beaming grin.

Oh god, he thinks as he takes a moment to press the heel of his palm against his achingly hard dick for a bit of relief and to calm himself down.

Harry's totally going to name his dick. It's going to be awful. Liam can't  _wait_.


End file.
